Our intention is to continue our search for patterns of motility in the stomach and small bowel of dogs and to continue the search for the mechanisms of control of the motility of these regions. Further studies are needed to separate the activity fronts, Phase III, which start in the stomach and duodenum from those which are initiated in the jejunum (ectopic fronts). The control mechanisms of these appear different - we will test for this using appropriate drugs and hormones which have controlling actions on the interdigestive myoelectric complex. Studies will be made to provide full identification, by electrical recordings and cinefluorographic observations, or the abnormal motility pattern temporarily described as a pseudo front or a non-migrating sequence of peristaltic contractions. The relationship of this pattern to that induced by CCK will be sought, again using both electrical and cinefluorographic recordings.